leagueoflegendsfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Maestría de Campeones
Maestría de Campeones es un sistema de progresión que rastrea la aptitud y experiencia de un jugador con cada campeón. Al final de cada juego, los jugadores reciben una calificación que califica su desempeño en comparación con toda la base de jugadores en esa respectiva combinación de campeón y posición. Estas calificaciones se traducen en un puntaje que se acumula con el tiempo, eventualmente desbloqueando nuevos niveles de Champion Mastery y recompensas a medida que el jugador avanza por el sistema. Si bien se implementó con el parche V5.6, este sistema no se implementó completamente en todos los servidores hasta el parche V5.8. Se puede encontrar la página de soporte oficial de Riot en Maestría de Campeones Cómo funciona el sistema Elegibilidad En invocador nivel 5 y superior, los invocadores son elegibles para puntos de Maestría. Los puntos Dominio del campeón son elegibles en juegos de matchmade de: * PvP (Selección a Ciegas, Draft, Clasificado) * PvP (Selección Ciega, Clasificada) * PvP Puente del Asesinato * Todos Modo de Juego Destacados ( Ascensión, Leyenda del Rey Poro, Ultra Rápido y Feroz, Hexakill, Todo al azar Grieta del Invocador, Uno Para Todos, etc...). Todos los modos Co-op vs. AI y juego personalizado son 'no' elegibles para 'Dominio de Campeones' .'' Grados Every game you play with a champion, you will earn a grade based on how well you performed in comparison to all other players in your region that have played your champion-position combination (i.e., Vel'Koz bottom lane will only be compared to other Vel'Koz bottom lane players), with S+ only being awarded to the highest percentile of players. How you're graded These grades are not persistent and only represent how well you performed in that specific game. However, a higher grade is worth more points towards your mastery of that particular champion. Notas: *Grades can only be viewed by yourself. Teammates and 3rd party websites cannot access them. Visibility of Grades [1, 2] * Grades are opt-in. They are only shown if you hover over the point score. Opt-in Grades * While you are graded versus ''all players in your region, the grading system is not influenced by your matchmaking rating (MMR). There is nothing to stop a Silver 2 from being the best Lissandra-Mid player in the region - should they consistently score S+ for their games. Grades =/= MMR *Performance uses a mix of core game metrics that Riot is confident cannot be abused through means such as AFK farming or spam warding. Grades shouldn't be abusable * Riot will not reveal the exact factors that determine grading to prevent players from attempting to game the system. Grade metrics will not be revealed to the player base Puntos de Campeón Champion Mastery is currently divided into 5 tiers with Tier 5 being the highest, although there are plans to add two more tiers in the near future. To progress through the tiers, you need to play games on your champion and earn mastery points (CP), with a current projection of 15-30 games to reach Tier 5. 15-30 games The amount of mastery points earned is displayed as a circular progress bar around your grade in the post-game screen. While a higher grade is worth more mastery points, the amount of mastery points gained is also influenced by team performance and party size (premade bonus). $${\rm Champion \ Mastery \ Gain} = {\rm Individual \ Contribution} + {\rm Team \ Performance} + {\rm Party \ Bonus}$$ Team performance is affected by whether or not your team wins. Premade bonus is awarded based on group size: Players can track their progress with each champion outside the post-game screen in the Champion section of their profile. Furthermore, the three champions with the highest point score are displayed prominently on the profile landing page, next to your ranked standings. Niveles 1-5 "Unplayed" is considered separate from Tier 1. After playing a single game, players immediately enter Tier 1 and start their progress towards Tier 2. Mastery points can be earned beyond the maximum tier. The total is displayed below the champion portrait on the profile screen together with the Tier 5 crest. Earning points beyond the maximum tier The following describes the amount of Champion Mastery points required to go from one tier to the next: CP requirements for reaching the next tier Niveles 6 y 7 Once reaching level 5, as noted above, champion points can still be earned but will not continue to advance mastery level. Instead, levels 6 and 7 are earned through Hextech Crafting. Upon reaching level 5 with a champion, that champion becomes eligible to earn Mastery tokens. These tokens can only be earned on Summoner's Rift normal and ranked games. Receiving a grade of S- or higher at level 5 earns a Mastery 6 Token, and receiving a grade of S or S+ at level 6 earns a Mastery 7 Token. Leveling up a champion requires combining the following: * Level 6: Two Mastery 6 Tokens and 500 blue essence * Level 7: Three Mastery 7 Tokens and 600 blue essence In both instances, the blue essence can be replaced with a champion shard or champion permanent of that champion. Recompensas There are 5 ranks of Champion Mastery currently obtainable. You will earn the following crests and their associated rewards as you accumulate Champion Mastery points: Champion Mastery Level 1 Flair.png|Nivel 1 Champion Mastery Level 2 Flair.png|Nivel 2 Champion Mastery Level 3 Flair.png|Nivel 3 Champion Mastery Level 4 Flair.png|Nivel 4 Champion Mastery Level 5 Flair.png|Nivel 5 Champion Mastery Level 6 Flair.png|Nivel 6 Champion Mastery Level 7 Flair.png|Nivel 7 Títulos Para cada nivel existe un título específico según el rol que juegues, que podrás ver en tu perfil. Abajo te mostramos los títulos relacionados con cada rol. thumb|center|500px Development Champ Mastery D.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery C.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery B.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery A.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2.png|Tier 6 Champ Mastery S3.png|Tier 7 Champ Mastery None.png|No rank Champ Mastery Db.png|Tier 1 Champ Mastery Cb.png|Tier 2 Champ Mastery Bb.png|Tier 3 Champ Mastery Ab.png|Tier 4 Champ Mastery S1b.png|Tier 5 Champ Mastery S2b.png|Tier 6 Champ Mastery S3b.png|Tier 7 Rollout Riot is kicking off the rollout with a PBE stint from 3/11. If all goes well, a couple of weeks later they will then launch a beta in a single region, focusing on Summoner’s Rift normal queues to make sure the feature’s stable for expanded use. Riot will read through player feedback and keep them updated with their progress. Eligibility All summoners who’ve hit level five or higher will be eligible for Mastery points. However, at launch, it’ll only support normal games on Summoner’s Rift (Blind Pick, Draft, Teambuilder). Champion Mastery initially launches in Summoner's Rift The applicability of the system towards Co-op vs. AI, ARAM and Dominion has yet to be determined. Activation on Co-op vs. AI, ARAM and Dominion uncertain Summoner’s Rift Ranked queues will be supported at a later date. El Futuro Esto no es más que el principio de la Maestría de Campeones. A medida que el sistema vaya progresando, ¡Riot desbloqueará nuevos grados y recompensas! Notes * Champion Mastery Guide by Riot Support * Free to play champions can be levelled up to Tier 4. After that, they will stop accruing points until the champion is unlocked. Interaction with free to play champions * Mastery points do not decay.Champion Mastery cannot be lost * Progress will not be reset in the event of a champion rework. Reworks do not influence Champion Mastery. * Visibility of Champion Mastery to other players: Visibility to other players ** Profile Page: *** Top three champions *** 8 champions in progress *** Mastery Score: Total of Mastery Tiers unlocked ** Loading Screen: *** Mastery Badges: These will appear in all queues but are only visible to your allies. Loading Screen Badge & Ingame Emote visible in all queues ** In-Game: *** Kill Announcement Badges: These will only appear for allies. *** In-Game Emote: These will be visible to all players, should you choose to perform the emote. FAQs Trivia * Champion Mastery rewards will not be awarded retroactively. Previous games will not count. * Grado 6 (Diamante Magenta) y Grado 7 (Hexagono Cyan) ya aparecen en los archivos. Sin embargo, todavía no están activados. Por ahora, el grado más alto es el Grado 5 (Triángulo Rojo) * The in-game emote causes the champion to produce a mastery badge. ''Unlike other emotes it doesn't seem to interrupt anything. Default key binding: Ctrl + 6. It's only visible to your team. Emote only visible to allies References de:Championmeisterschaft en:Champion Mastery pl:Maestria bohaterów Category:PVP.net Category:Champions Category:Summoner Categoría:Traducir